Given the increasing acceptance and functionality provided by mobile terminals, such as mobile telephones and wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), there is an increasing need to provide the users of such mobile terminals with enticements in the form of vouchers for product and services. These vouchers may represent electronic coupons and the like to provide discounts, or may represent payment for any number of products and services. Voucher distributors prefer that vouchers providing coupons of significant value or complete payment be limited in use to the intended recipient. Unfortunately, it has proven difficult to ensure that the authorized recipient is the one redeeming the voucher. When in electronic form, there is further difficulty in preventing illegal duplication and subsequent distribution of electronic vouchers.
As such, there is a need for an efficient way to distribute and redeem vouchers in a manner ensuring the authorized recipient redeems the voucher as the distributor of the voucher intended.